1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoke detector alarm units and more particularly relates to a system and method for temporarily disabling a smoke detector alarm unit.
2. Background of the Invention
Many state and local regulations require that smoke detector alarm units be installed in residences and business for the safety of their inhabitants and occupants. Generally, smoke detectors are stand alone units which are easily installed on the ceilings of recommended areas such as hallways and stairwells. Smoke detectors have been credited with saving many lives in that they warn inhabitants and occupants that smoke is present and thus an uncontrolled or uncontained fire may be present and that in order to avoid injury or death, the inhabitants and occupants should immediately leave the residence or business.
Smoke detectors are manufactured with features which promote their effectiveness. For example, in a battery powered smoke detector assembly, a unit often comes equipped with an indicator alarm, such indicating that the battery's power level is too low and that the battery should be replaced. Others include lights either on the unit or remotely positioned which turn on when the alarm is activated to help occupants see in the dark, thus enabling their return to safety.
Frequently, however, smoke is caused within a household or business in a controlled and contained manner. For example, when a fireplace is used, smoke often enters the living quarters of a residence. Also, under some circumstances, cooking in a home or business will generate smoke but no fire. In these situations, the occupants have purposefully caused the smoke or are aware of the source of smoke and thus there is no fire emergency present.
Because the smoke detectors are extremely sensitive to smoke, even the smallest amount of smoke will activate the unit so that the alarm will sound. Often the alarms are very high pitched and ear piercing (so as to awaken an occupant out of sleep in the event of an emergency), and thus become very annoying to an occupant when the occupant is aware of the source of smoke and knows that there is no emergency present. In these situations, the occupant will frequently climb a step stool to reach the smoke alarm positioned on a ceiling, open the casing and disconnect tile battery to stop the alarm sound.
While this solution temporarily solves the problem of the alarm sounding when the source of smoke is known and under control, this solution creates a terrible hazard because often, the occupant will fail to reconnect the battery when the smoke has cleared. The smoke detector alarm unit may inadvertently remain disabled for extended periods of time, thus devoid of its life saving function until the occupant remembers to reconnect the battery to the unit.